It's been
by HedaBear
Summary: Annabeth contemplates her love interest while the Greek world settles down from their battle with Kronos. However, something happens that makes Annabeth realize her feelings and the connection between her and her crush. Time is but a number. Warning: This is NOT, I repeat, NOT PercyxAnnabeth. Note: To my cheating ex, f you!


Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry for any grammar choices, I just like to write. Please refrain from bad comments. No comments make an impression better than nasty ones ;) I've made a previous Clarisse/Annabeth story that had too many mean comments that my email enver let me know got through and it just hurt too much that nobody seems to read descriptions when it warns that it's not Percy and Annabeth and its a lesbian fanfiction. Please enjoy and leave a comment if you think I deserve it~

* * *

It's been one week… Usually this is when your mind either goes to BareNaked Ladies song or the one that exclaims, about a week ago. However, this goes slightly different. About 10 seconds ago, it became officially a week since the last time Annabeth had seen Clarisse la Rue, the daughter of Ares and councilor for the Ares cabin. Clarisse, Percy, and Grover were sent on a quest by Rachel, the newest Oracle who couldn't be any more obvious to her heart eyes at Nico. This observance was made from the steps of the Athena Cabin by one, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace.

The hunters had decided to visit for the month, collecting provisions, seeing old friends, and doing goddess business that needed to be done. Thalia herself had decided to quit the hunters, realizing that her need to be in it was no longer needed and she wanted to start to live more than prolong the inevitable.

Thalia snickered at Nico, who was nose deep in a book she had given him in Italian about Venice's history. Nico was out of the very few demigods to be able to read a different language without difficulty, however it was only Italian. The reason for her laughter was the secret fact that Nico was undeniably gay for Percy, who both were in a relationship with each other on the down low. It was understood that relationships between campers only strengthened bonds, however there was never much of a relationship known between the Big Three Gods of the camp, at least publicly known and Aphrodite wrote them all down. Something Annabeth was forced to read while she designed each of the Gods new housing areas in Olympia.

It had been six days since Annabeth found out that her friends were going off on a quest. She had spent the previous day training three of the recently found Athena children and introduce them into the camp. It had been 5 days since the Ares Cabin was built right next to the Athena Cabin, something that both sets of campers had agreed on before Clarisse left. It had been 4 days since both cabins were seen entering and exiting both cabins, something that appeared odd that the Ares children understood something, for the first time, that the Athena children didn't.

It had been 3 days since the first stare and whisper was mumbled about Annabeth. She didn't understand what it was about, just that the children made way for her whenever she taught, walked, or sat somewhere. It was already an odd thing for children of different gods to sit at other tables, though Percy, Thalia and Nico sat at the Athena table they were all by themselves and Annabeth and her siblings were all more than happy to help the heroes. Hero, a word Annabeth never associated with herself, was more tagged onto Clarisse than herself. If the Ares children hadn't come, she believes they would have lost the war and the world to Kronos and Luke, the betray still feeling like it was yesterday and the fear of other Gods and demigods betraying them all too real.

Clarisse had been the first to start the funeral pyre for Silena, the daughter of Aphrodite who had seemed to be Clarisse's only friend. And as the days had gone by, Clarisse realized that the woman had fallen for the young girl, by she was smitten with another. When Annabeth had come to the realization, she immediately started to welcome the Ares leader. Both girls, uneasy because of their parents, found common likes and dislikes. Both loved combat books and war strategy lessons. Both spared together and would fix the others stance, with Annabeth even teasing Clarisse into getting a stronger spear, Maimer 3.0, Lamer the 3rd by Annabeth's counts. They both disliked how the Aphrodite kids would ruin relationships just for their amusement or believing how 'right' a certain couple was. For the longest time, Percy and Annabeth were pushed together, in fact one of the Aphrodite girls was slowly letting her charm get into both of their heads during the war, a secret spy from Kronos. That way if Annabeth died, Percy would feel heartbroken and be more likely to lose. After it all, Percy and Annabeth had come out of it realizing and Percy had explained that he was gay. In his words, he was "Spartan gay" and was into Nico.

It had been 2 days since the camp had received any news about the fearless threesome. They were successful, having delivered an old and ancient weapon to Hestia, who had gained much favor in the realm of the Gods, and had wanted it to protect herself as she had given up on being noticed and fighting centuries ago. Annabeth waited for them by Thalia's tree, who said girl was sitting in it, sharpening her sword on the tree that was her entity for years past.

It wasn't supposed to take this long.

It had been one day since Annabeth realized just how hopelessly in love she was with Clarisse and why the Ares cabin was integrating with theirs. Most of the Ares children who had loved another Gods child usually befriended them. It was a weird thing, but Annabeth could only suspect it was because of Ares ties to allies and war. You kept those you loved close and protected. Either they had suspected Annabeth of loving their leader or Clarisse herself had feeling for the wise girl, something that Annabeth believed to be less likely.

It was one hour ago that Thalia had told Annabeth that she might have a crush on one of the Aphrodite girls, Vex, who out of the whole bunch pulled away from their antics and stayed with a small group of his siblings that refused to meddle in the lives of others. Annabeth could have only smiled at her mentor and hugged her. Thalia had deserved some happiness and honestly, it was a good match. With Thalia's dark clothing and her lifestyle, Vex's outweighed it with her good nature, happiness, and romantic background.

It was Vex who was with them at that moment, having joined them silently but comfortably after Annabeth had mentioned to Thalia how it would be nice for the garden club to adventure into some of the healing plants for the future. Vex was part of the club, although most Aphrodite children did it for the fun of it, not Vex. Annabeth would smile every time her two friends would have a conversation together and Annabeth would just think of Clarisse. She liked to think that the two of them had progressed deeper. Before she had left, Annabeth had to deal with one of the newest campers, Dean, who thought he didn't need to be instructed. He had pushed Annabeth to the ground, knocking her out when she wasn't looking.

When Annabeth woke up, she was in the Apollo's cabin's side clinic with Clarisse next to her, eyes closed. Turns out, Clarisse had just walked into the arena when it all happened and took Dean out. The boy was on the other side of the cabin, on a sort of life support and already gotten berated at by Chiron about it. But when Annabeth looked at Clarisse, she was more worried that Annabeth was still hurt than caring about being kicked out of the camp. Both girls had nowhere to go. Through the years, Annabeth was welcomed less and less at her father's place and Clarisse's mother had passed away. Chris, her longtime friend, was still being treated.

It was in the next minute that changed Annabeth's life.

She heard it first before she saw it and it was the world slowing down, maybe a pre-torture by Kronos's leftover power in the air. It was Percy's voice, downed out in worry and fear, "We need the Apollo medics! She's hurt!"

Annabeth turned to the noise, first happy to hear that the threesome had returned, something she was waiting for, but fear encompassed her body at the sight. Percy was fine, the curse of Achilles only left him breathless and staggering but no cuts or bruises were on his body. Grover was bleeding, his hair on his legs almost shaven off, probably by close calls with swords. Some of him was burnt, giving a rotten stench in the air like that of a Moroccan restaurant, something she might have to tease him with if he ever makes another joke again.

It was Clarisse that broke Annabeth's heart and mind repeatedly. Both boys were holding her around their necks, she was out of it. Her face was down but they were dragging her past Thalia's tree. You could hear the numerous yells of whatever was beyond the trees screaming at the prospect of losing their kills.

Annabeth started running for them but Thalia tackled her. She didn't understand why until she saw Clarisse's shirt. Blood was oozing out of her, organs which should never become exposed were either being held in place by Grover's hand or Percy's shirt that he was holding. Annabeth wouldn't have been any help, just a hinder. She didn't notice she was crying until Clarisse's head bobbed up. Her face had cuts over it, like a large animal sliced her face. Her eyes were open and Annabeth cried harder when their eyes had met. Whatever had done this would die.

Thalia waited until Clarisse was safety inside the clinic before getting off Annabeth. And watched as the once calm and collected demigod break. The girl got off the ground, running for her own cabin. Thalia watched as Annabeth exited with her sword and shield, including her invisibility hat. Thalia's heart dropped and ran to her own, getting her newly given weapons, along with Vex, who both understood they couldn't stop this girl but instead join her on her rage.

The Ares cabin was already behind Annabeth by the time both girls got their items. The screams of the monsters yelled as they smelled the demigods exit their protective barrier.

Te first monster Annabeth sliced through was nothing, just a sad excuse for one. Annabeth looked around before noticing the dragon in the back of the horde of monsters. Since they had expanded the camps protection barrier, it sent a wave of monsters around them, having been notified of where they all were. Annabeth and the rest had asked the Gods a favor, to ward them off for a while to show that this area wasn't meant for them. Apollo and Hestia came once a day and scared them off but Annabeth didn't know it was this many and this powerful.

Annabeth sliced though more Herpes before fighting off three different manticores. Some of the Ares children and Thalia stepped in before a blinding light came from behind them. The manticores looked skittish and stopped fighting, trying to run away but Annabeth ran after them. One after the other, they all fell. The dragon stood there, blood oozing from his mouth. Its skin was branded with the symbol of Kronos, one of the many who still held to the belief and alligence to the wicked Titan. Annabeth, Vex and Thalia ran at him, Annabeth putting on her cap and all three sliced at the dragon.

However, he was quicker and breathed out fire whenever he heard Annabeth try to creep along. It was hard to get close to the ancient beast. It took out one of the Ares kids, Tyler, and the light was Apollo who had lazily shown his light as a measure to warn the beasts that h was near. No help from any of the Gods, the continuing story of Annabeth's life. She was able to stab the dragon in the chest before being swiped backwards into a tree, the dagger still piercing the dragon's heart, making it collapse. Thalia finished him off but Annabeth was slowly blacking out. If she was to die, she would do it killing Clarisse's attacker and hopefully redeem herself in her crushes eyes.

Annabeth didn't realize how long had passed before she was able to wake up again. It almost felt like a dream. The birds were chirping and there were soft murmurs. If she didn't know who the voiced were, she would have thought this was Elysium, but that was for mortals and not for demigods. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes. She was in one of the many small rooms that were inside the clinic. She could hear other Ares children complaining about being fine and asking if they could leave. Asking. Not something many of them did much, except Clarisse. Clarisse…

Annabeth shot out of bed, clutching her head as she raced out of the room, looking around. She noticed that there was a small group of Ares kids, Tyler being one of them who was bandaged up, outside of a room. She started for it before Percy blocked her view, smiling, "Hey wise girl. Heard you were pissed today, did someone record it?"

Annabeth couldn't help but smile, "I would hope not. Can't lose my reputation here seaweed brain. Have you seen Nico yet?"

Percy was blushing, holding her head with his arms behind it, "Yeah, he was worried some but it was okay. You've been out for a few days. Clarisse woke up the other day but it'll take another day before any of the medicines can fully take effect and heal her."

"Can I see her?" Annabeth asked, not caring about the all-knowing look on Percy's face about her public displays for the past days.

"Yeah when the Apollo crew is out of her room. I haven't heard her yell, which is probably why the Ares kids are being so nice. Gotta follow the leader I suppose."

Annabeth noticed how all the Ares kids waiting outside were anxious, like they were to report something to moment Tyler saw Annabeth. If you were silent enough, you could hear the soft whispers inside Clarisse's room. It was only time before she was allowed in. Annabeth just walked over, Percy running off talking about asking Nico to the New York Gay Pride festival, to the Ares kids and just chatted with them.

Talking to them was like talking to the alter-ego of Clarisse. They were all the stereotypical things, much like their talks about the next team flag game, how to sharpen their swords properly, even offering to help the Athena cabin. It wasn't needed, the Athena cabin was also the top players in the games and in war. Annabeth smiled about it but slowly went to sleep on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Annabeth woke up to Tyler shaking her shoulder, "She's up." But Annabeth heard her before anything.

"She did what?! Get me the fuck out of here! She better be okay or I'll have all of your heads!"

Annabeth wasn't scared, she knew that Clarisse's bark was as bad as it got when it came to herself. She was just scared that Clarisse might have been hiding pain. And she might have been right. When Annabeth walked out of the almost empty room, Clarisse was trying to get out of the cot bed, grunting and falling back when the pain was too bad. Annabeth smirked, "I should be yelling at you. Grover and Percy look like they went through a car wash yet you manage to walk out of the whole thing like a model after fashion week. What happened my warrior?"

"Hey now, Percy is Mr. Invincible okay? And Grover has the power of Pan. And I have a spear, you bet your ass I came out of it looking like this. They were too busy being boys to realize where Hestia's lair was. I'm sorry there were monsters waiting for her. Half of this shit was there by the time we called you. I didn't expect the mass number of monsters still trying to kill us after Kronos and Luke… And I am your fucking warrior, did you think before going- No of course not, this might have been the one stupid time you didn't think- "

Annabeth kissed Clarisse, effectively shutting the Ares warrior up. Before Annabeth could even contemplate the fact that she might be pushing it, Clarisse was already cradling her face, pulling her closer to the stronger woman. Annabeth felt the sparks and love in the kiss, it was that fairy tale moment she always refused was impossible but she's feeling it, now. When Annabeth pulled away, she forgot to breath, Clarisse was smiling up at her, "So you like me huh?"

"Shut up," Annabeth grumbled, still breathing heavily before latching onto the other lips. Clarisse moaned softly, holding Annabeth closer, pulling her onto the medical bed.

The two of them just lied there, soft kisses on their lips, down their necks, and hands roaming newly discovered territory. They didn't care about anything. Clarisse felt the effects of the slow but powerful ambrosia coursing through her veins as she held onto her wise girl. Said girl was softly tracing the scars that littered the Ares woman, wanting to have the power to kiss them all away and allow Clarisse a moment to just be like anyone else, something neither of them could ever do but would rather not do at the same moment.

Annabeth softly asked, "So does this make you my girlfriend?"

Clarisse chuckled softly, something that warmed Annabeth's heart, "But I thought we were dating weeks ago." Annabeth pouted and Clarisse smiled wider, "Yes, as long as you'll be mine."

Annabeth kissed her silently, her answer in the kiss which Clarisse accepted gladly.

And it was in that moment that Annabeth counted down once more, it's been one day since Annabeth's life was changed and she found exactly what she was looking for. She no longer had a need to count how long, but rather much more time she had to spend.


End file.
